Journey For The Others
by MelloMusic
Summary: Night of No Stars meets a warrior named Scorchflame, invading in their territory not long after the attack from the rogues. She decides to escort the warrior back but she never though it would be so complicated to get back home. R & R


The temptation was getting to me. I was reading Warriors: Power of Three Outcast, and I wanted there to be more seen of the tribe cat Night of No Stars. She was my favorite and then there was no more of her in the book, she was kind of put off and I didn't want that cause I liked her personality. So I continued with the tribe and Night of No Stars. I hope you enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors books, those belong to Erin Hunter. Nor do I own the cats they have created. The cats from SkyClan are not from the book Firestar's Quest. It is a different SkyClan based off a role-play I've done with my friends.

**Journey for the others**

* * *

I followed along behind Gray Sky before Dawn and Wing Shadow over Water as they hunted. The prey hunters skillfully making their way across the rocks as I followed along just the same. Being a cave guard I had to stay with the prey hunters in case anything went wrong. Though of course after the group from the clans had come to help everything was peaceful for the Tribe of Rushing Water, so I was only going along for minor threats and birds that decided to attack.

Though I enjoyed walking around the territory peacefully and breathing in the fresh mountain air. It was always good to walk around. My mud covered pelt blended into the ground below me perfectly. I looked ahead to Gray and Wing. They were going off in different directions now. I could see a small bird where Wing was heading and it seemed that Gray was petting distance between them so that he didn't startle the bird.

I slunk over to stand beside the tom and watched as Wing pounced on the bird, dispatching it quickly. She turned; about to pad back over to us when the ground below her started to tremble. I jumped forward to a stable part and clasped onto her scruff, heaving her onto stable ground as it gave way beneath her.

"Watch where you're standing", I cautioned. "Remember where we live Wing." She dipped her head in thanks and dropped the bird, ears pricking.

"Do you hear that Gray", she asked? The tom nodded and looked up into the sky, "Eagle."

As if on queue the great bird let out a shriek. Wing pushed the small bird she had caught forward and all three of us went back, flattening to the stone and blending in with the rocky terrain. Wing and Gray looking at the eagle through slotted eyes, while I watched them carefully, making sure the ledge didn't give way or anything.

The bird suddenly dove towards the smaller specimen; wings wide and eyes locked onto its target with a predatory glaze. When it was only a couple tail lengths away it was taken from in front of us, without even a warning. Our prey was just gone from sight. A black blur passing where it had just been.

"Wow you mouse-brains' are slow!" Shouted a tom from below. We all stalked forward in rage, fur raised.

"That was our catch!" Wing shouted angrily her tail lashing back and forth. The tom let out a smooth laugh and looked up at us with a sly glint in his eyes.

"Then I shall share it with you, I wouldn't be so rude as to take something this large for myself", he replied. I looked at the tom with wide eyes, well wasn't this strange? An intruder wishing to share the prey he had stolen! There had to be a twist, beetle-brained intruders must be questioned. After what happened with the rogues who invaded it was necessary.

So I stepped forward, ears pricked and head held high showing authority.

"Who are you and why are you on our land? Before we can trust you we must know your intentions", I spoke out in a commanding voice. The intruder just looked at me for a second and then blinked, "I'm Scorchflame! I was looking for a new place to hunt and found myself in the mountains, weird huh? It seems we don't live far away from them! I was just traveling along the Star-Stream and I found a path leading up the mountain. It all started with me following a couple of mice, and then there were rabbits, then I got lost so I just kept walking. I've been gone from my clan a few days actually. I haven't hunted in a while this place is so barren! But then! I saw this eagle and thought hey why not. I mean, what a challenge! I've never caught one of these before and yet here I am, prey and all!"

All three of us looked at each other and then back at the cat we now knew as Scorchflame. He didn't act like he lying and saying all that in about one breath took some skill if it were something you just made up. I sighed, "go ahead and eat. We shall share, then we can talk about the best path back to where you came from."

His eyes lit up with excitement like a kit about to have their first piece of caught-prey. He nodded and thanked the clan I knew slightly about from those cats in the clans, StarClan, and then began to eat. Allowing us to join him.

After we all finished we made our way back up to the top of the slope and sat down. Scorchflame sat there looking at us calmly as if the caught-prey had knocked all hyper-ness out of him.

"Now first, where do you come from?" I ventured. The tom merely looked back at me blankly and then shook his head.

"The bottom of the mountain in SkyClan!" All three of us simply sighed, I flicked my tail and gathered them together.

"I guess I could take the beetle-brain back to his home of SkyClan. It won't be easy, but it won't take long. I'll find my way back easily, these mountains aren't hard to find out", I told them with a brief nod. Wing and Gray looked at me unusually, as if they were unsure about letting me go on my own with an unknown cat but then I added, "as a cave guard I am responsible for something that may happen in the Tribe's land whilst I am out. I can fend for myself and if this cat tries anything I can easily take the situation to go my way." Both nodded this time and then Gray cleared his throat, we will inform Stoneteller of your journey. Please be safe Night of No Stars."

I nodded to the tom and the turned to Scorchflame.

"I will bring you back to your home in SkyClan", I meowed. "These mountains are not for outsiders to try and travel through."

Scorchflame simply nodded and turned walking towards the edge, "well than what are you waiting for?" My eyes widened more than they already were and I jumped forward, clamping my jaws down on his scruff and pulling him back. Hey let out a yowl of surprise and looked to see he was on about a tail-length from falling.

I sighed, "watch yourself, it's dangerous and I said it's not for outsiders to try and travel through. Now follow me. I'll take you down the mountain." I padded to the side of the ledge and hopped down to the closest one bellow, my paws making a slight tapping sound as I landed swiftly on the smooth stone.

_This will be a challenge indeed,_ I thought to myself as the tom leapt down and slid to the side, tumbling off the edge and rolling a few feet before crashing into a rock that jutted out._ The tom is clumsy._

"So what are you cats exactly? Why do you live in the mountains? What's it like to live here? Is it hard? What color is your fur really because I know all of you can't have just a brown mud colored pelt unless you're all kin? Then again, I've never heard of that before. But I saw only three of you so that must mean you're like a clan of three. Are you rogues? Are you loners? Why aren't you answering my questions? Hey wait what's your name, I never caught it?"

I groaned inwardly.

This tom asked so many questions, it was like he never ran out, and if he did. He'd probably ask why he ran out of questions.

"We're not a clan, Scorchflame, we're a tribe. We live in the mountains because this is our home. I would say it's a challenge to live here but you get used to it as you grow up. There is more than three of us and we're not all kin. I would show you what color my fur is but having mud on my pelt is safer. As for my name, I am Night of No Stars, Night if you prefer", I replied trying to finish my answers as simply as possible. Hopefully he would get the message and stop asking questions.

"Wow! Night of No Stars is a long name! Everyone in our clan has such a short name. We're named after how we look... What are you named after? I always wonder-"

"Could you stop talking?"

"Sorry..."

We walked in silence along the stone slope, sliding some of the way as it got a bit steep. It was peaceful in the quiet. You could hear the wind pass over the rocks and the small creatures passing over the rocks. It was so silent you could hear and eagle's call from far away. That was, until he decided to break the silence once more.

"I miss my clan. Lightpaw must be trying to find me, I should have let her go hunting with me, I'm a horrible mentor. OHHH MY WHOLE CLAN MUST BE UPSET!" He shook his head and stuck his nose in the air, taking in a big breath.

"I miss them so much!"

I sighed, watching my paws as I padded along. This tom was going to drive me mad.

**Xx. With SkyClan .xX**

Nightsky stretched and open her eyes to darkness once more. She could tell it was morning due to the fact that beside her she could feel no warmth. The she-cat padded out of the den, using the way she knew so well just by touch rather than sight. The fox attack that had ruined her eyes and taken the lives of her friends made her blind. So now she walked everyday through darkness, guided by scents, sounds, and the feel of things under her paws.

"Good morning Nightsky!" Came a loud and excited voice. The young warrior turned to the source of the voice and the scent surrounded her, Miraclepaw, coming to give her some news and pester her to death, after of course...

The white and black bengal apprentice bowled into her side, sending both the warrior and herself stumbling.

"Have you seen Scorchflame? He disappeared a couple days ago?" The apprentice gasped and then shook her head, "I mean have you heard him or caught his scent anywhere?" I sighed. She was always trying not to offend her, but she didn't really care if anyone said see, she knew what he or she meant and how to reply.

"No Miraclepaw, I have not scented Scorchflame anywhere around. Maybe Mudstar sent him out, he is the Deputy after all", she replied ears twitching. Miraclepaw seemed to be stumped by the answer.

"But what you say makes it even stranger, he is the deputy. Why would Mudstar send him out for so long without anyone with him? The last time I saw him, I clearly remember him asking cats to hunt with him but he was turned down", she said sitting down and wrapping her tail around herself. "Could that mean something happened?"

Nightsky sighed, there she went. Her personality changing drastically to match her fathers perfectly. Miraclepaw always did that, going from jumpy to as calm as her brother Whitepaw on a rainy day. Speaking of her father, I heard the sound of footsteps and caught his scent approaching.

"Good morning Nightsky, how are you?" He asked sitting down next to his daughter. "Is Miraclepaw bothering you?"

Nightsky dipped her head in greeting to the older warrior and then raised her head, blind eyes meeting his, "she is fine. Just wondering about our missing deputy. Have you heard any news on Scorchflame, Cloudspirit?" He shook his head briskly.

"Not at all", he meowed. "I just know he hasn't come back from hunting."

Nightsky narrowed her eyes.

"We need to inform Mudstar about getting him back. Unless he already has plans."

Cloudspirit nodded, "indeed."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? I'll write more if you guys like it! Thanks for reading please REVIEW!**


End file.
